


Story of a Fight

by SleepyNyash



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: amaimon gets bored and decides to visit rin. he finds yukio instead. (not shippy.)





	Story of a Fight

Amaimon was bored.

That wasn't unusual. Even Gehenna got boring. Being bored in Assiah was different because technically he wasn't even supposed to be here, and he was to stick to True Cross Academy to cure his boredom.

Unfortunately, Mephisto was busy. With what, he wouldn't answer. And after Amaimon mistook the game controller for a snack (it tasted delicious and had a nice color, who could blame him?), he wasn't allowed to play any of his brother’s games without his brother to keep him from repeating the incident.

So he figured going to find Rin Okumura would be a good way to kill time. He silently promised his stern older brother not to kill or permanently maim their half-brother when he found him.

He decided to start with Rin’s dorm building. He didn't know the school schedule that well but there should be a break at some point in the day, so he could wait for him if he wasn't there.

The window was slightly open so he jumped and landed nearby, sliding it open and rolling through.

Amaimon looked around the room and spotted black hair and a swishing tail at a desk. He stood up and brushed himself off, “Rin, let's play.”

The boy turned around and glared, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh, you're the other one.” Amaimon noted. “It was… Yukio, right?”

The younger of the twins continued glaring, “Who said you could be in here? And why are you looking for my big brother?”

“I was bored. I wasn't going to hurt him. Permanently anyway.” Amaimon pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it.

“Well, he’s not here, he’s playing with his classmates.” Yukio responded, hostility levels still high, evident from the twitching of his tail.

Amaimon tipped his head to the side, “Big brother said you didn't have any demonic abilities or traits.”

Yukio sputtered and jumped up, “Excuse me?”

Amaimon pointed to the wildly lashing tail behind him, “You have a tail.”

Yukio tensed, raising a hand to cover the slight point of an ear, “That is none of your business.” He pointedly turned and sat back down, looking shaken.

Amaimon stepped closer and reached out carefully, long nails brushing the appendage lightly. It twitched and Yukio looked over his shoulder, glaring. Amaimon poked it.

“This is real.”

“Yes it is.” Yukio huffed. “Can you kindly not mess with it? I do not need a reminder that it exists.”

“Well,” Amaimon leaned over his shoulder, “If you tell me how you got it, I may leave you alone.”

Yukio scowled, “If I blow your head off, you’ll leave me alone.”

“Hey, I’m being nice.” Amaimon frowned. “You're not very friendly, are you?”

“Not towards demons, and especially demon kings.”

“Tell me how you got a tail.”

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Tell me now?”

“No.”

“Tell me or I’ll have to hurt you.”

“No.”

“What's the word you humans use… “please”? Is that it? Tell me please?”

Yukio snapped his pencil in half and glared up at the demon, “Fine! If you’ll leave me alone, I’ll tell you!”

“Yay.” Amaimon sat down, legs crossed. He looked up expectantly. Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“I had a fight with big brother…”

 

>> Earlier that Week >>

“Big brother, honestly, you need to hide your tail.” Yukio Okumura scolded. “What if one of your classmates came in and saw you with it?”

Rin frowned at his younger twin, “You're kidding, right? It’s late. They’re asleep, or should be. No one’ll drop by.”

“Big brother-”

“Besides!” Rin continued, “It's really bothersome, ok? It’s painful to try n keep it still!”

“Painful or not, no one can know. With your tail waving around, it's a flashing neon sign that says ‘son of Satan, come kill me’!” Yukio insisted.

“I keep it perfectly still during school so back off.” Rin huffed.

“I know we’re the only two students in this entire dorm room but really, have some sense of caution.”

“Yukio! Really! It's fine!” Rin threw his manga down on the bed. “Why are you so worried?”

“Because if someone sees, it’ll be certain death for you!” Yukio snapped. Rin frowned then glared.

“It’s late at night. No one is up!”

“Big brother-”

“And I already told you! It hurts!”

“It can't hurt that badly.”

Rin bared his teeth, “Yeah?! YOU TRY IT!”

Blue fire rose up around Yukio who gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, half expecting to be burned alive from his brother’s anger. Rin blinked a few times, scrambling off his bed to his twin.

“Yukio?! Yukio! I’m sorry!”

The fire died down, revealing a tense and half naked Yukio. Yukio peeled an eye open cautiously, trying to calm his breathing. Rin hugged his brother tightly.

“I’m so so so so so extra very sorry!”

“You could’ve killed me.” Yukio managed quietly.

Rin pulled back and gaped, “Yukio, you…”

“What?”

“M...mirror…” Rin was grinning nervously. Yukio went through his desk, put a spare pair of glasses on, and walked to the bathroom. He flipped the light on and stared at the mirror, and sighed.

“Big brother, I swear if I didn't love you, I’d strangle you for this.” Yukio frowned. His reflection looked similar- same hair, skin tone, moles, eye shape. But now he had slightly pointed ears and his teeth looked somewhat sharper too. That's when he noticed the dark movement behind him.

Rin had a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking.

“Don't laugh.” Yukio warned.

Rin snorted into his hand.

“Don't. Laugh.”

Rin burst into laughter, falling against the doorframe as tears rolled down his face. He clutched his sides, wheezing for air.

“Big brother!” Yukio groaned.

“Now you… can see… try it yourself…” he managed between gasps.

“You absolute jerk.” Yukio glared.

 

 

 

“There you have it.” Yukio sighed, face red from humiliation.

Amaimon was smiling a little, “That's funny.”

“It's not funny!” Yukio snapped. “Honestly! I’m lucky my coat comes down to my ankles but during regular school, it's… a struggle.”

Amaimon shrugged, “Tails are a weakness. If they're pulled hard enough, it can really hurt.”

“I suspect something attached directly to your spine being pulled would hurt significantly.” Yukio rolled his blue eyes.

“You’ll learn to get used to hiding it in time.” Amaimon attempted to reassure his half-brother.

Yukio shot him a glare, “I don't want to hear that from you.”

The green haired demon tipped his head to the side curiously, “You know, he might stand a better chance of learning to control his abilities if you-”

Yukio slammed his fist against the desk and spat, “I won't let some filthy fucking demon get their hands on him!”

Amaimon blinked, “There's that demonic temper.”

Yukio tried to regain his composure, “I’m nothing like you. I’m half human.” He glanced at the desk. He’d broken one of his pens. Ink was running over his papers. He sighed.

Amaimon shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something and the front door opened.

“Sorry I’m-” he spotted the demon king and slammed the door shut. “What the hell is he doing here?!”

“Oh, yay, you're here now, too.” He wiggled a bit. “Let's play.”

“No way!” Rin growled, baring his teeth.

Yukio sighed and dropped into his seat, exhausted.

“I promise I won't kill you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?!”

“Actually, yes, it was an attempt to reassure you.” Amaimon clarified. “You obviously haven't forgotten when we played at the amusement park big brother owns. Reassuring you that I won't kill you is more likely to get an outcome that satisfies me.”

Both twins stared in confusion. Rin snickered a little.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I’m tired.” he kicked his shoes off and dropped face first onto his bed.

Amaimon pouted, “You two are mean.”

“Rin, don't worry about your homework tonight.” Yukio spoke softly. “You can borrow my DS.”

Amaimon sat taller, “A DS? Can we play?”

“No.”

“Let's play.”

“No.”

“Can we play?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't shippy and if you try to call it that, i'll have to fight you.


End file.
